


More of the Kidfic AU - 5

by Tieleen



Series: More of the Kidfic AU [5]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, part 2 of the Kidfic AU series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Maja Ivarsson says to Ryan, sliding to a stop by him, “you know that kid?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of the Kidfic AU - 5

“Hey,” Maja Ivarsson says to Ryan, sliding to a stop by him, “you know that kid?”

Ryan tries to coordinate looking totally cool, not looking phased by the fact that she’s _nearby and talking to him_ , and absolutely not turning around, all at the same time. It’s kind of a small miracle that he manages not to fall down. “What kid?”

“This one,” Maja says slowly, nodding her chin towards a spot behind him. Ryan’s not very good at smiling politely, so he opts for blank. Maja, to her credit, doesn’t look creeped out, which is how a lot of people respond. She’s obviously of the Fit.

“The one jumping up and down and yelling 'Weeeeeeeentz force,'” she clarifies, when he doesn’t react.

“Oh,” Ryan says, not bothering with inflection. “Him.”

Maja waits.

“I have no idea,” Ryan says.

“His sign says ‘Ryan Wentz for girl team captain',” Maja says. She doesn’t actually sound annoyed about the whole thing, Ryan is surprised to note, just amused. “Anything you want to tell me, Wentz?”

Ryan turns. He stares for a bit and wishes for a laser gun.

“I guess it’s okay, though,” Maja muses aloud. “You see right under it, that line in orange glitter, it says _no offense Captain Ivarsson your awesome_.”

Ryan always knew dad’s liberal approach to English would turn out badly in the end.


End file.
